


So Totally Awesome

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Noah Puckerman, Coming Out, Discussions of sexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I've never been someone's boyfriend before, but I'll try my best.”“I think that's all that matters,” Kurt allowed, returning the smile. “I've never been someone's boyfriend either, so we can learn together.”





	So Totally Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> S1, E8

Kurt didn't react when someone leaned against the locker next to his. He caught a flash of red and white and stamped down on the fear that shot up his belly at the familiar colours, doing his best to keep his breathing even as he scrolled through his phone. He didn't bother checking out who it was, preferring to let the jock do whatever it was he was going to do without acknowledging him, hoping that they were only standing beside Kurt’s locker by coincidence. Maybe if he pretended not to notice the jock's presence, he would leave.

The jock didn't leave, and his voice was all too familiar when he finally spoke.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” Kurt looked up from his locker with a sneer at the ready, raising a very unimpressed (but very well-groomed) eyebrow at the jock leaning against the locker beside his. The jock— _ Noah Puckerman _ of all people—gave him a smile that looked more like a leer than anything, his eyes tracking up and down Kurt's form in a way that made him feel rather uncomfortable. “How ya doin'?”

“No,” Kurt stated simply, turning back to his locker and grabbing his lunch. He'd planned on meeting with Tina to go over a song they wanted to sing together, but that was probably moot at this point. When he turned back, Puckerman was still standing beside him and watching him with a dumbfounded expression.

“No?” Puckerman asked incredulously. In the boy's defence, this was probably the first time that anyone had turned him down. Kurt let out a heavy sigh before repeating himself.

“Awh come on! You can't turn me down before I even ask you out!” Puck protested with a whine, all but stamping his foot against the floor. Kurt rolled his eyes and  _ almost _ felt the urge to smile. They were in Glee together, yes, but they certainly weren't friends and Puckerman certainly wasn't gay. He had no idea what type of prank the other boy was trying to set up, but Kurt wasn't impressed.

“Fine,” he agreed cordially with a regal nod of his head. “Ask me out.”

“Let me take you out, sweet thing.”

“No,” Kurt said again, rolling his eyes at the outraged noise that Puckerman made.

“Dude, I am totally hot, why the hell are you saying no? You  _ are _ gay, right?” Puckerman demanded loudly. Loud enough that the few students who were still milling around the hall stopped and stared at the two of them. Kurt let out a frustrated breath through his nose, grabbing his bagged lunch and turning to the other boy with a steely look.

“I am not discussing this here,” Kurt told him firmly, closing his locker loudly and spinning on his heel. He told himself that he didn't care whether the other boy followed him or not, and that if he  _ did _ care that it was just simple curiosity.

Kurt led them to the auditorium, knowing they would have more than enough privacy there. He pushed down how nervous he was leading the jock somewhere private, but the other boy was clearly having some sort of mental breakdown—or this was the worlds worst prank and the jock had been dumb enough to think that Kurt would actually fall for it.

The auditorium doors slammed open when Kurt pushed through them, getting angrier and angrier as the situation really kicked in. Puckerman was a douchebag, Kurt was totally aware of that, but he hadn't really done anything awful to Kurt since he joined Glee. He'd been kind of hoping that the taller boy had turned over a new leaf, that them being in Glee together actually  _ meant _ something to the jock but...clearly that wasn't the case.

“Whoa Princess, calm down,” Puckerman said and when Kurt wheeled on him the taller boy was holding his hands up in surrender.

“I am a boy,” Kurt snapped.

“I know that?” Puckerman said slowly, obviously confused. He  _ wasn't  _ cute with his little frown and the creases between his eyebrows, not at  _ all. _ “Oh, I didn't mean anything by it. You're all fancy and regal and shit, it was s'posed to be a compliment.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow but eventually relented. “Fine. I'll choose to believe you. But I am not a girl, and I don't appreciate being called one.”

“Got it, dude.”

“Don't call me dude either!” Kurt snapped at him, feeling his temple throb with annoyance.

“But you just told me not to call you girl names!” Puckerman pointed out.

“Well, since my  _ name _ is Kurt, how about you just use that?”

“Fine! God, you're kind of uptight, ya know?” Kurt glared at him, not bothering to acknowledge the observation and rather asked, “So if you know I'm a boy, why the hell did you just ask me out?”

Puck didn't say anything. When Kurt finally looked up at him, the other boy was staring down at his feet. Kurt made a low noise of impatience and Puck just shrugged, not looking up from the floor. He looked tense, with how stiffly he was holding his shoulders. His hands were clenched into fists, but Kurt found that he didn't feel scared, only worried for the other boy.

“Noah,” Kurt asked, using the boy's given name. “Are you okay?”

The bigger teen was silent for a moment, still staring down at his shoes. After a long moment of silence, Noah took a deep breath that raised his shoulders and let it out heavily. “No.”

Kurt nodded, doing his best not to fidget. The red and white of Noah's jacket was making him nervous, his instincts making him stand tense and on edge. “Would you like to talk about what's bothering you so much that you decided to ask me out?”

“Not really,” he mumbled, but then a moment later said, “Well, yeah. Kinda.”

“Okay,” Kurt said quietly. He made his way over to one of the stage boxes, hopping up onto the wood and pulling a container from his lunch bag. “You can tell me whenever you're ready, okay?”

The silence was deafening between them. Kurt dug into his salad, trying not to watch the other boy as he paced back and forth. He was clearly working through something and Kurt wasn't even sure he wanted to know what it was. Humming to himself, Kurt thought over the arrangement for him and Tina as he ate, trying to figure out how to make a solo work as a duet for them.

“It's Finn,” Noah said abruptly, startling Kurt a bit. “Well no. It's kinda Finn, and it's kinda me, but it's mostly Finn.”

“What do you mean it's Finn?” Kurt asked gently, feeling uneasy with the clear anger in the boy's voice.

“I'm tired of Finn getting everything! He's the quarterback and he's dating Quinn and he's chasing after Rachel and everyone is all sorry for him because he knocked up his perfect little girlfriend and everyone freaking  _ loves _ him! Rachel wants him and you want him and Mr. Shue fucking loves him. I'm just a Lima fucking Loser that no one cares about and it isn't fair!”

“Noah,” Kurt said softly, his heart going out to the boy in front of him. Kurt certainly knew what it felt like to not measure up, to not be good enough for the people he cared about. The boy in front of him had thrown him into dumpsters and attacked him with  _ pee balloons _ but...how much of that was hatred and how much of it was simple ignorance bred by the town they lived in? He took a deep breath as he thought over what to say. “So...because Rachel turned you down, you decided to ask  _ me _ out?”

“Kinda,” he grumbled, his eyes on the ground. Kurt made a soft noise, trying to sound encouraging, and Noah took a deep breath. “Did you know the Berrys are both dudes? Like, I guess I knew that Rachel had two dads, but meeting them was different from just hearing about them. They're really cool, and after Rachel kicked me out cause she's all hung up on Finn, they talked to me. Did ya know that like, you can like chicks  _ and _ dig dudes too?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, even if he wasn't totally sure he believed it. “There is a lot more than just gay and straight.”

“Right! They had this book 'bout sex an' shit. They showed me this thing called the king scale—” “—Kinsey Scale—” “—yeah! That shits awesome! I had no idea the things I felt were, like, normal. No one talks about that shit here and all the guys on the team are kind of assholes.”

“So...you're bisexual?” Kurt asked, feeling  _ very _ out of his depth as Noah stared at him.

“Yeah, most likely. I don't really feel like I need a label or anything, but that's probably the closest. I figure I'm just into all types of sexy, and you are  _ very _ sexy.” Noah waggled his eyebrows ridiculous, and Kurt let out a silly little giggle even as he blushed.

“So, you were serious when you asked me out?” Kurt asked, keeping his voice as strong and steady as possible given the situation.

“Yeah, du—Kurt. Totally serious.”

“I just... _ why?” _ Kurt wasn’t entirely sure why he was questioning the first boy to ever ask him out. All he knew was that this...was really expected. He never expected that something like this to happen in  _ Lima, _ but here Noah was, calling him sexy and asking him out. It was so surreal that Kurt pinched the palm of his hand and was surprised when he didn’t wake up.

“Well there is the crazy sexy part,” Noah told him with another eyebrow waggle, “but it’s...you like Finn. You’re always doing nice shit for him, and he just  _ lets _ you even though we both know you got no chance. It just...you’re really cool, ya know? You’re also helping out in Glee and you’re a great kicker and I  _ know _ you’re funny as shit, I’ve heard some of the things you’ve said to your girl. 

“I just. I think you’re hot, and funny, and really nice. And I’ve never really asked anyone out before, not like this. I think we could have a good time together.”

After all that, Kurt didn’t even need to think. “Okay. Then I say yes.”

“Wait, really?” Noah asked, sounding rather shocked as he looked at Kurt with wide eyes and a wider smile.

“Yes, really. But I am  _ not _ a Cheerio, and I am not just going to climb into your bed because you've deigned to speak to me. If you want to date me, we are going to  _ date, _ exclusively and seriously. You don't have to come out at school, but I would like you to meet my father so he knows about us, and I would like you to come out at some point. Is that something you can handle?”

“That...actually sounds kinda awesome. No one's wanted to do that shit with me before,” Noah muttered quietly, and Kurt's heart ached, just a little. He slid off the wooden block and held out his hand, smiling softly when Noah immediately twined their fingers together. “Your Dad isn't gonna like, hate me right? I don't think it'd be good if he hated me.”

“Only if you're a bad boyfriend,” Kurt told him with a smile that felt a little giddy. He was hesitant to really believe what was happening, but Noah would have had no reason to make all this up. No way would the other boy put this much effort into a silly prank.

Noah's smile got even wider, and he swayed closer, holding Kurt's hand between them. “I've never been someone's boyfriend before, but I'll try my best.”

“I think that's all that matters,” Kurt allowed, returning the smile. “I've never been someone's boyfriend either, so we can learn together.”

“Awesome,” Noah told him happily. “This is so totally awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
